Agent King
Retired Marvel OC Benjamine King is a Hell's Kitchen native and resident, enlisted in the Army after high school, and became an Airborne Ranger. Agent King is new blood, only about a year with S.H.I.E.L.D., came highly recommended via the military. While on the job, he is known as Agent 25 to civilians and non-S.H.I.E.L.D. members. He is currently is MIA. Background Born and raised in Hell's Kitchen, New York. Ben was one of seven children to two loving parents. Struggling in an economy and city overrun by aliens and mutants for the most part. Ben was occassionally the juvenille trouble maker, having got himself mixed up in some questionable gangs in his youth during high school. Some how though, Ben managed to finish High School and due to a culmination of events, between the war with the Kree and the Skrull, the surfacing of mutants and aliens. Seeing the Avengers and other similar groups of heroes, this gave Ben the inspiration or the push that thrusted him toward his career as a soldier. Enlisting in the Army shortly after graduation, scoring high on the ASVAB as well as other military-based tests, meeting the requirements for the Airborne Rangers, Ben eagerly accepted the job after his training. From there, he attended what was deemed as Ranger School, never half-assing any of his opportunities Ben climbed his way through the ranks quickly, achieving Sergeant First Class in just three short years, military rank 5. He was like a rising star in the Army and as long as he lived up to his quickly deserved reputation, opportunity after opportunity was continuously presented and offered to him. For eight years, Ben proudly served his country and government. However, there was always a void in Ben's life that was a driving force for him. Aliens, mutants, terrorism, war .. it didn't seem like anything he'd done, or anything that he'd do would ever be enough, he was just one man. That's when SHIELD approached him, Ben came highly recommended to the agency, they offered him a position as a field agent in New York, where he could work close to home, to his family and friends and fulfill a greater destiny. There was a bigger picture that was presented to him by SHIELD, the Earth needed to be protected from forces of this world and from beyond this world, and they needed the best of the best to defend it from these forces that wished to destroy it, to tear it apart. Now, Ben King finds himself back in New York at SHIELD's facility, going through more training, more procedures, and being thrown in on a low level First Response Task Force team. More or less, like a Super-powered SWAT Team in a manner of speaking. His first mission was when the HULK went on a rampage through New York more recently. It shook Ben up tremendously, he was unspeakably close to meeting that green giant face to face and with him his death. As the new recruit, this has left Ben in a questionably state of mind, his own convictions were up in the air but because of his greater sense of responsibility and duty, Ben continues to serve SHIELD, however doubts have been rising in the back of his mind -- Is he really cut out for this? Is he really ever going to make a difference? It's like an unending loop for Ben in this stage of his life. He's got, hopefully, a long future ahead of himself so he struggles with his personal crisis in secret, for the time being, trying to keep any semblance of sanity in these chaotic, uncertain times he tries his best to maintain tradition and order the only way he knows how. Protecting and serving, steeling his nerves to such overwhelming odds stacked against such a simple man as himself. Personality Discipline, duty and determination. Since enlisting into the military for the first time, he has been molded into a distinguishable gentleman of military standing. He does what needs to be done, no matter how insignificant or menial the task may seem, he is a steward of trained perfection, he tries his best to be a paragon; both in life and in his career. Love & melancholy. Til this day, Ben has had only two girlfriends, neither of which lasted more than a year, one in highschool and then one shortly before enlistment. Ben has always been a family man despite his own personal circumstances. He's always wanted a family of his own, but he's a career man and thus his job always comes first which doesn't bode well in most matters of the heart, thus is melancholy. He feels that his life is unfulfilled in some manner or another because he hasn't filled this void that is called love. Tradition versus modernism. For Ben, tradition always comes first but when tradition fails, that's when you have to adapt. Adaptable tradionalism, that's what he is. He's a man set in his ways, hard-pressed to change what he believes in, SHIELD, America, family and friends. He's not necessarily a religious man, but his form of GOD has become more or less, GOD is everything, the Universe, the snail, the ant, the giant Hulking monstrousity about to smash him. Certainly not your traditional Catholicism, but a more liberal, adopted view of religion and the world around him, minus the Bible and weekly sermons. As far as modernism goes, Ben is always keen to try out new gear, weapons, tech - he loves the toys, they save his life sometimes. And it's always amazed him, the things that people can do, like Iron Man with his suit of armor, the floating Helicarrier, it all plays a big role in Ben's life, he's a modern man after all, he's got an Iphone, Itunes, and Ieverything. Technology is convenient, but he's no stranger to good old fashioned hard work and do it himself type of projects. The Lawful Hero. What better way to explain a soldier who cares about the people that he's trying to protect and serve? That's what it all boils down to for Ben. It's his core. He wants to help others, maybe that's his downfall. Maybe it's his perk, but either way, Ben has adapted that never die attitude, when the shit hits the fan he is the man of steel more or less. He is ready to go when an emergency arises, he is on call 24/7 by SHIELD. Why? Because he cares, because he wants to be there, to ensure everyone's safety, to protect and to serve. His country, his city, his family, his friends, these are things that Ben prides the most and when these things are in jeopardy, that's when Ben becomes the warrior, ready to fight at all times. Logs *2012-06-05 - Heroes Crisis: Downtown Underground - Earth-M161: SHIELD Agents go on Search and Rescue operations underground with the believed alien invaders! *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - A New Iron Man - A new Iron Man appears to fight the aliens, and when the heroes return, there are two. *2012-06-25 - Bam! - She-Hulk in trouble as a bank heist goes awry. *2012-06-22 - Creepy Rendezvous in Central Park - Ben King attends a mystery meeting in the Park. *2012-08-25 - Tacos and Lasers - A SHIELD Strike goes awry when the assault team fights the White Dragon underneath a skate park. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Support Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired